The BeginningCinderella's Part
by Elmi Korvak
Summary: This is a story about a girl going through some of the same things that all teenagers do. Also, she is transplanted into bizzare fairy tales. This chapter focuses on Cinderella.


"Once upon a time... there lived an unhappy young girl. Unhappy she was, for her mother was dead, her father had married another woman, a widow with two daughters, and her stepmother didn't like her one little bit."

Isn't this the tell tale sob story all children with step-parents? Well it's most definitely mine. My mum was beautiful, long flawless brown hair and the prettiest green eyes in the world. She was short and slender, but not passive. I was fourteen when she died, she was thirtytwo, and I will never forget her. It was perhaps the worst day of my life when she died, it all started wh..

"SABRINA!" screamed my step-mother.

Just great, I wonder what she could possible want now.

"What?" I reply with no interest.

"COME HERE!"

"No, I'm busy"

"NOW!!"

I give in and walk down stairs.

Lisa is my fathers new wife. I don't know the strange love story that brought them together and personal I don't want to. She is into the whole cosmetic surgery scene. It's quite fun to guess what she is going to look like when she gets back from her "vacations". Another one of her attempts at staying young is new name. Now we must refer to her as Lisa Queen Of Bitch. Oh sorry, that's just what she is. Spending more of my fathers money on a new name, Leassa. Pronounced Lee-za, that was a waste of 500 dollars.

ARG, walking the long stairs, hurts my ankles. Just like a tortured forgotten daughter, I'm placed in the attic. Going down these retched steps is part of my punishment for not being of my step-mothers blood. I eventually make it down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You called?" I say sarcastically. Ick, she's wearing a red tight shirt, I extremely dislike the color red.

"Yes, what took you so long" she replied with a smirk of satisfaction, "I have to take the girls to soccer practice, be a doll and straiten up the living room."Would you?"

I kindly assume that was a rectorial question and walk away. One year of her crap and I'm already slave to her will without objections. Anyways, as I was explaining before I was assigned to servant duty. My mum was killed two years ago by the big C, cancer. Although it's a little more complicated than that. Ready for a flash back?

The scene:

-location- car

-weather- rainy

-mum's location- drivers seat

-dad's location- work, maybe

-my location- passenger seat

-mood- annoyed, tired, preoccupied

-currently- in mid "discussion" (argument)

"Mum I don't want to do the dishes, I'm going to talk to Kevin when I get home" says my 14 year old self.

"You know the rules, finish your chores and than you can talk on the phone" replies my annoyed mother.

I pout with dissatisfaction, and stare out the car window. My mum is holding her head and trying to drive home before seven o'clock.. She has to take her medications at seven or her condition will worsen. It's four-thirty now, so we have plenty of time to complete the thirty minute drive home. Ironically, a familiar song comes on the radio:

"You said you didn't need her

You told her good-bye (good-bye)

You sacrificed a good love "

Mum turns up the radio, I sigh. She always loved this song and rain.

"To satisfy your pride

Now you wished

That you should have her (have her)

And you feel like such a fool

You let her walk away

Now it just don't feel the same

Gotta blame it on something

Gotta blame it on something

Blame it on the rain (rain)"

I contemplate begging to change the station, but decided to give in and quietly sing along. I secretly have always loved this song, but will never admit it to my mum.

"So Sabby, who's Kevin?" she inquires

"Friend" I quickly reply

I could tell my mum anything, but right now is not one of those times. The song is playing-mid chorus- and it's interrupted, like most everything in my life:

"Blame it on th..."

Attention

Attention all Northern Ohio residents

There is a drunk driver on the Lake Shore Rode heading south bound.

Just peachy, my song is ruined and we are on Lake Shore, I have no sense of direction and I don't know which one we are heading in.

He is occupying a Red SUV and is highly dangerous.

My mums grip on the steering wheel tightens. I look into the distance and see a red blur, my heart skips a beat. It zooms past and was only a small Ford escort. I close my eyes and sigh with relief. As soon as I open them I see the grill of a red SUV slam into the left front side of our car. Our car spins out of control and air bags deploy. The push of the air bag slams my head into the window, and after we stopped moving I manage to get my door open and fall out. I get up and stumble over to my mums side of the car. First thing i see is blood on the windshield and the slowly deflating air bag.

"Mum?" I sob

I attempt to open the driver side door, but its dented in from the impact. I can see her on the other side of the glass and i can't get to her. I bang on the window so hard my hand goes numb, I pull it away and accidently cut my self on protruding metal. I rush into a small convent store and cry to the casher to call 911. I cough, and feel light headed........................

"Sabrina, Sabrina, wake up sweetie" says my dad coaxing me awake.

I wake up in a hospital bed, slightly confused. After looking around I see the red blood on my hand I remember.

"Is she ok, where is she?" I say determined to find my mum.

"She's being prepped for surgery" says a small nurse.

"Ah, I see we finally woke up" says a doctor.

Why do they always pretend nothings wrong? He gives me some complicated explanation, full of big medical terms. Basically my mum would have survived the crash, IF she was someone else. Someone who wasn't sick with cancer. Then they try to save her with surgery, but it's hopeless. The doctor is talking statistics with me and my dad. We are upset doesn't he understand to just leave. He makes me feel worse. Now I'm a statistic, just another person in a car accident, who's mother died from cancer.

Welcome back. Enjoy the trip to the past? SLAM, goes the door. Step-mothers gone, whinny step-sisters gone, and dads always gone. I cleaned the living room, and can't wait to make the journey back up the stairs. I start walking up the stairs when i feel something cold under my foot.

"Woooahhhh" I exclaim

"Owwcch, what did I slip on?"I say out loud to myself

I glance over and see a beat up story book, not one of those skinny Disney fairy tales. This one was rather older looking. I open the book and find a story.

"Cinderella?" "Hm"

I figure that I might as well take it upstairs with me, no sense in walking somewhere else. I open the book and find a random passage :

"Don't be alarmed, Cinderella," said the fairy. "The wind blew me your sighs. I know you would love to go to the ball. And so you shall!"

"How can I, dressed in rags?" Cinderella replied. "The servants will turn me away!" The fairy smiled. With a flick of her magic wand... Cinderella found herself wearing the most beautiful dress, the loveliest ever seen in the realm.

"Now that we have settled the matter of the dress," said the fairy, "we'll need to get you a coach. A real lady would never go to a ball on foot!"

A fairy? A fairy godmother I presume, a guardian, whatever one of those is supposed to be. I sit on my bed and skim the story, tragic begging, happy ending. That's what is wrong with fairy tales, they are completely unrealistic. Perhaps that's why they are a perfect escape from the "real world." I lay down and release my grip on the book, it falls to the ground.

I lay there for awhile and start to feel kind of funny. I feel half awake, yet half asleep. I'm so relaxed, in my mind I sigh with contentment.I've been laying here for long enough so with my eyes still closed I sit up. Ohh, I feel so tingly, like when your foot falls asleep. I stand up but lean on the bed for support. I jump back in shock, there is someone on my bed! And, it's its's me. Am I dreaming? No, can't be. I'm not a ghost, am I? I still feel relaxed and .. free. This seems somewhat familiar to me, hmm maybe I'll remember later. Ever since the accident I don't have a strong memory.

I go down stairs hoping my dad is home so i can talk to him.

The scene:

-location- house

-weather- haven't looked outside

-dads location- unknown

-step-mothers location- driveway(oh great)

-me- stairs

-mood- confused, calm

-currently- waiting for step-zilla to walk in the door

I effortlessly walk down the stairs when my step-nightmare walks in. She comes in the door talking away on her cell phone to god knows who. Following her, rushed in the twins.

"Millie, Tillie" I say looking for some attention "Hello?!"

Well them ignoring me isn't anything new. I hear the click of the phone turn off. I venture into the next room, and attempt to talk to my step mother. Normally she only ignores me in public.

"How was soccer?"

Why isn't anyone answering me!

"Millie, where is Sabrina"askes Lisa, Leassa(whatever)

"I don't know probably in her room "

"Hello I'm right here" I say

I reach out to touch her and almost like I'm transparent. Click, astroperjection shouts in my head. I remember reading about this in some chain letter email. The email said that the mind can change and manifest to protect its self.f. Like multi-personality disorder it is manly triggered by a traumatic experience.It provides an escape to protect our minds from painful memories. I skimpier upstairs to look up more on my new found experience.

"Oops, what was that?"

I stepped on that old book again. I pick it up and throw it on my desk. Great now the pages are flipping. Utoh, this can't be good. I see a bright light and i go to cover my eyes and..

The sense

-location- house

-wearther- sunny

-my location- on the floor with a bucket?

-mood- tired, confused

-curently- scrubbing the floor?

This is very odd. Where am I? Ohhh look at the kitty, how pretty. I reach out to pet it and "MEOWW"

"Was that a good cry or bad one?"

"Cheer up! You have something neither of your stepsisters have and that is beauty" said the cat

Oh great a talking cat, this is just like a freakn' fairy tale.

"Oh, duh, that must be were I am"

It seems crazy, but I can't think of any other explanation. Ick, these clothes are worse than dust rags! Maybe in this fairy tale they use "Swiffer" and used the rags for clothes.

"Bang Bang"

"Hmmmm"I sigh and go to answer the door.

"Hello?"I question

"Good evening Maim, I have a delivery here fo...."

"Oh don't give it to her" said a wicked voice.

Wicked? I guess I'm starting to fall into this fairy tale. I turn around and the voice came from none other than Leassa. Wow she looks allot different without her facelifts. I guess when the book took me in it brought them with me. To bad plastic sergeants don't exist in whatever time period this is.

"I'll take those" she said and took the package."Oh girls, your dresses are here"

A bunch of hustle and bustle, and out came Millie and Tille. Well, more like them oversized. I tried my hardest not to laugh out loud, but the site of the "perfect" twins being fat, was to humorous!

"Ooe, lovely, we shall look lovely for the ball tonight" said the large Millie " Won't we mother?"

"Yeah maybe you but what about me?" I state

"You?" She chuckles in a wicked voice. " You my dear girl, you're staying at home to wash the dishes, scrub the floors and turn down the beds for your stepsisters. They will come home tired and very sleepy."

"Oh, I'll get right on that one" I say sarcastically.

"Alright get started on the floors now" she says with a puzzled look on her face.

Do these people not understand sarcasm? A pretend to scrub the floor until they leave. I glance at the cat hoping it doesn't talk again. Then suddenly:

FLASH

"Yes, maybe I'm going back!" I think.

Poof, there's a short round lady standing in front of me.

"Don't be alarmed, Cinderella," said the fairy. "The wind blew me your sighs. I know you would love to go to the ball. And so you shall!"

"How? Who? Cinderella?" I say confused.

Oh coarse, it all comes together now. I should have read the rest of the story. Maybe if i play along this will end.

"Fairy godmother, how will I get there?" I say "I'm in rags, which are nothing compared to the elegant dresses Milie... uh my step-sisters have"

And just like that, with a flick of her wand I was wearing the prettiest dress ever. Long, white, maybe a little too frilly for my taste, but very nice.

"Now that we have settled the matter of the dress," said the fairy godmother, "We'll need to get you a coach. A real lady would never go to a ball on foot!"

"Quick! Get me a pumpkin!" she ordered.

"Oh of course," I say almost automatically.

I start walking out to the back court yard.

"Where did that come from?" I say outloud "This is getting way too creepy."

And what do you know, there's a pumpkin. How predictable, so I grab it and bring it back to MY fairy godmother.

Then the fairy then looked to the cat.

"You, bring me seven mice!"

"Seven mice!" said the cat. "I didn't know fairies ate mice too!"

My eyes widen in shock, I forgot the cat could talk.

"What are we going to do with these?" I say

"Quick, lets go outside!" she says.

With another flick of her wand, the pumpkin turned into a starkly coach. The mice became six strong, silver-white horses,but the seventh mouse turned into a coachman.

"Woah" is all I could say.

"Excuse me maim?" says the coach man

I keep forgetting these people aren't used to my lingo.

"We must be going maim, the ball will begin shortly"

"You shall present you at Court. You will soon see that the Prince, in whose honor the ball is being held, will be enchanted by your loveliness. But remember! You must leave the ball at midnight and come home. For that is when the spell ends. Your coach will turn back into a pumpkin, the horses will become mice again and the coachman will turn back into a mouse... and you will be dressed again in rags and wearing clogs instead of these dainty glass slippers! Do you understand?"

I smile and agree that I understand. I step into the coach and go over the "game plan" in my head.

"Ok, meet the prince, probably shouldn't tell him who I am, and leave by midnight."

As soon as I walk in the room gets silent. I hear people whispering to each other, asking who I am. Oh great here comes Prince Charming himself. He comes over with a bow and asks me to dance.

"Oh of coarse"

We danced all night long, and I was lost in his deep brown eyes.

"Who are you, fair maiden?" he asked me.

"I'm Sab.. er Cind..."

"What does it matter who I am! You will never see me again anyway." I say trying to save myself.

"Oh, but I shall, I'm quite certain!" he replied.

"DING, !" first stroke of midnight

"Crap!" I almost forgot

"Excuse me madam?" say the puzzled prince.

"DING" second stroke

"I.... uhh..... " I tried to explain

It was so hard to leave his comforting arms, but i had to run. I lifted my dress and started to run. Although it wasn't very productive, I don't have much experience in running in heels.

"DING" third ring

"DING" forth ring

In my blind furry of running I trip on a crack and fall.

"DING" fifth ring

"Oh I hope the Prince didn't see that"

"DING" sixth

The fall cost me one of my shoes, it's hard to run in one heel so i just pull off the other and continue to run. I step into the coach at the eighth stroke yell at the coachman to go.

"Hurry we have to make it back before midnight"

The brilliant silver-white horses start to walk "home" and I try to reflect on the night. I can't believe I fell for this stupid fairy tale.We don't get far when suddenly, I feel my seat to be getting squishy. I look up and the coachman looks like he has mouse ears! But, I don't see him for long as the walls are orange and closing in!

"DING" i hear the last stroke of midnight.

I close my eyes and hope that I end up in my bed. I peek one open and find great disappointment. I just assumed that at twelve the adventure would end, and I'd be home. Now I'm stuck in a pumpkin, in rags, and one glass shoe. If i ever get out of this pumpkin I don't know what I'll do. I sit and mope, trying to think of some idea. So far the coach had only turned into a pumpkin. As if that wasn't bad enough it starts to shrink! In panic I grab the glass shoe and start beating the "roof" with it.

"Just like Halloween, right?" I say with agony.

I manage to make a small hole and squeeze threw it. I get all of my body out...except... my foot.

Happy that i escaped spending eternity inside a small pumpkin, I try to laugh about my foot being stuck. Someone must have heard my laughter, because I see a rush of people coming towards me. I try to think of were i can hide my foot, but I'm also in rags so I give up. This is me and i shouldn't be afraid to show them me. Well, I guess they think in a poor Cinderella anyways. The prince comes running towards me, and following behind him is my plump step-sisters.

"Madam, are you the lady i wa..." he started to ask

"No, it can't be her that's Cinderella" says Tillie in a half laugh.

"Well you are holding the slipper of the one I seek," he continued "Have you seen her?"

"But, it's me you are looking for" i say, who could lye to those beautiful brown eyes. "See, this shoe fits, let me try on the other"

He goes to put on the shoe when he finds the pumpkin. The whole crowd laughs, encouraged by Millie and Tillie. He looks up at me with sympathetic eyes, and sees my embarrassed expression. He hushes everyone, he's the prince, he can do that.

"Well if the shoe fits, than she's my true love" he states

"Well if the shoe does fit, with that pumpkin in the way" laughs Millie.

This time, no one else joins her. The all watch impatiently as we work to pull my foot out. He brushes off the pumpkin guts, and slides off the shoe. Its a perfect fit! Who would have known?

The prince stands up and in an elegant voice starts to ask me a question.

"Cinderella....

Just as he starts thing began to go bright and i start to leave my body, well Cinderella's.

"will you....

I see Prince Charming with a blonde Cinderella, he asks her to marry him and she says accepts.

The scene:

-location- room

-my location- bed

-mood- satisfied, woosy

-currently- holding onto the book.

I sit up and look around.

"My room!" I exclaim "I'm back"

I glance down at the book and turn it right side up.

I look at the picture, i squint a little and see a pumpkin with a foot print hole in it, also one glass slipper has a slight orange tint to it.

I read the finally words aloud:

"And they lived happily ever after, THE END"


End file.
